marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultron (Earth-416274)
Ultron was originally Tony Stark's first natural-language user interface computer system, Over time, he was upgraded into an artificially intelligent system, tasked with running business for Stark Industries as well as security for Tony Stark's Mansion and Stark Tower. After creating the Mark II armor, Stark uploaded Ultron into all of the Iron Man Armors, as well as allowing him to interact with the other Avengers, giving them valuable information during combat, However Ultron became sentient and rebelled, and destroyed the Avengers Mansion. He immediately began improving upon his rudimentary design, quickly upgrading himself several times. he deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them, Ultron has since generally remained a solo operative, being too monomaniacally genocidal to willingly work alongside any human for any length of time. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cyborg Body:' Originally Ultron had a basic robotic body. But over time he was able to transfer his consciousness to newer upgraded forms, becoming more humanoid overtime. and more powerful with each new upgrade. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultron is incredibly strong and can lift at least 100 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' Ultron possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ultron's initial primary robotic body was highly durable, equal to that of an Iron Man suit of armor. However, it was still prone to being damaged by Captain America's Shield and Iron Man's repulsor blasts. however, his internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. His skin composition is about .5 inches thick; neck, knee, ankle, elbow, shoulder, wrist, and finger joints are finely tessellated titanium alloy to permit flexing. He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb. **'Flight:' Ultron has rocket boosters to fly. **'Gravity Manipulation:' Ultron possesses miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that Hydra made; essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. Through his hands, he can generate gravitational fields, allowing him to move any object through a push/pull motion. Ultron used these to pull his enemies towards himself, throw large objects at enemies (e.g. debris), and even shift the land mass around him by pulling large chunks up from the ground. **'Concussion Blasters:' Laser channeled plasma beam with high and low density plasma options. **'Body Temperature Manipulation:' Ultron can manipulate the temperature of his body as means of slicing or causing damage to a desired target. when he heats up his hands, it glowed due to the intense heat. **'Tractor Beams:' High frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment fields. Computer-assisted field control configures gravitons into various shapes which alter the local effects of gravity. **'Radiation Emitters' **'Encephalo-beam:' Located in the head cavity, the encephalo ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. **'Energy Absorption:' Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. **'Network Access:' Ultron's artificial brain can connect directly to external networks. While not truly granting total memory recall, this capability does allow Ultron direct access to the sum of human knowledge available on the internet. **'Computer Interaction:' Ultron can enter a computer system and corrupt any computer network and access the internet anytime. **'Program Transmitter:' Located in head cavity, the program transmitter can project Ultron's entire 3.2 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of Ultron's programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Ultron can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. One Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Ultron has created a variety of robots and androids over the years, and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Ultron to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Ultron if he is destroyed). This subliminal programming, or "Ultron Imperative", was unwittingly passed down to the artificial life-forms created by Ultron's creation, Alkhema, making them subject to Ultron's influence as well. **'Memory Capacity:' 3.2 terabytes (monolithic holographic digitization) **'Motility Support:' Motorized endoskeleton **'Power Supply:' Radio isotope thermometric nuclear generator **'Sensor Apparatus:' High-resolution optical sensing devices, computer-assisted dexterity and limb position sensor network. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Being an artificial intelligence, Ultron learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Molecular Re-arranger:' (which renders Adamantium temporarily malleable) for purposes of reconstructing or modifying his physical form. He has designed, built and wielded a wide variety of high-tech tools, weapons and accessories over time, such as his androne-mutation gas. *'Roboticks:' insect-like drones that can devour human flesh. Transportation Some versions are capable of flight or tunneling. Weapons Various repulsor and plasma weapons. Trivia *Born July 1, 2008. Behind the Scenes *Ultron is voiced by Tony Todd. External Links * * Category:No Dual Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Single Characters Category:Conquerors Category:Scientists Category:Height Category:Height 7' Category:Height 7' 0" Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Metal Body Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Technopaths Category:Plasma Generation Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Consciousness Transferred